1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blood sampling device, in particular to a disposable blood sampling device.
2. The Prior Arts
A medical blood sampling device and an injector substantially have similar structures which include a barrel, a needle mounted on one end of the barrel and a plunger with a stopper inserted into the other end of the barrel and being axially movable in the barrel. By pushing or pull the plunger, blood or medical liquid can be drawn into or exhausted from the barrel. Particularly, the blood sampling device further requires another device for providing an anticoagulant to the barrel, such that the blood within the barrel can be prevented from coagulating.
Since the early blood sampling device is unsafe in use, it is often heard that a medical operator was hurt or even infected by the needle. Accordingly, a new blood sampling device with a protection device was proposed. However, such blood sampling device has to work with auxiliary accessories, which is inconvenient to use. Furthermore, the blood sampling device cannot be self-deconstructed after use, which leaves the worry that the used blood sampling device may be recycled. When this occurs, the medical operator or patient has higher risk of infection.